Forever In My Heart
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: 12 year old Dominique Weasley is raped and ends up pregnant. Years later, when she's pregnant again she looks back on her first pregnancy, and writes a letter to her first child.


**AN:** I also got this idea from a prompt! Though I didn't really follow it as much as I did the last one, and it isn't as messed up! Haha. The prompt is:

Febuary 1st, 2012  
Main Prompt: Too Young  
Additional prompts: cinnamon ; silence ; pregnant  
Poem: Everyone stares but no one says a thing / she [can] see right through their smiling faces to their souls / she knows she's too young - She's Too Young, Lynn M. Anthony  
Pairings: Scorpius/Lucy ; Dominique/Female!OC ; Louis/Rose ; Seamus/Victorie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter!

**Summary:** 12 year old Dominique Weasley is raped and ends up pregnant. Years later, when she's pregnant again she looks back on her first pregnancy, and writes a letter to her first child.

**Word Count:** 900 words :)

**Pairings:** Dominique/Female!OC

**Spoilers:** None

**WARNINGS:** Mention of rape, Mention of a relationship between two women

**Rating:** T

_Forever In My Heart_

"It'll be okay, Domi," she says, I just look at her, fear in my eyes, and I look down at the test in my hands with the little plus sign on it. This was not supposed to happen; I am only twelve years old! I lean against Naomi, my best friend, and start to cry. She hushes me and rocks me softly; I am not sure how long we were there for, but she makes me feel better.

Months pass and I am starting to show; I learn that you are a baby girl. I have not told my parents yet; I am terrified of what they are going to say. I turn thirteen in a few months, by then you will be here; I do not know what I will do. I am not ready to be a mum. I am too young! I am simply just too young!

"You know it isn't your fault, Domi; you didn't ask for this to happen," Naomi coos in my ear; ever since I started to show, I have been staying with her; they are probably looking for me now, worried sick. Somehow, I do not care; I want to run and hide. I do not want to be pregnant. I do not want you to be inside of me. However, I am, and you are.

Days pass, I called my parents, told them I was okay but I would not go back to school, and that they would see me in a few months. I threw my wand into the river; I am just a useless squib anyway. I do not know who your father is, he hurt me, and so I do not know if you will be magical. I just do not know.

I lay in bed and think about that night a lot; the night that you were conceived, I was pulled into a alley way. I was scared. I'm sure you would have been scared too. I promise I will never make you be scared.

Abortion. That word goes around in my head a lot. What do you think? Would you want to be aborted? I know you would not, so I throw the pamphlet in the trash and climb in bed with Naomi. She comforts me unlike anyone else does. I'm five months along, I can feel you kick. It hurts. Naomi rubs my tummy and coos soothing things in my ear as I drift off to sleep.

As the days pass, I get sicker and sicker; Naomi thinks there is something wrong with you, but I refuse to go to a clinic. I want to be in denial. A week later my water breaks too early; there is blood everywhere and I am scared. I do not want you, but I do not want you to be hurt because of me.

Naomi rushes me to a hospital; they take me in right away and give me an ultrasound. There is something wrong; when I was at the doctor they were sure you were a girl, but now they are saying you are a boy, and that your heartbeat is low. They take me into a room to give me an emergency C-section. I am tired and weak. Are you okay? Can you hear me?

They take you out; you are a beautiful baby girl as far as I can see. You do not cry, so they take you away. Where have you gone? A second later, they pull your brother out; you are a twin. He does not cry either, so the nurses rush away with him too. All I hear is silence.

I do not know if you are okay; they will not tell Naomi or me anything; I am scared. Are you okay my precious little girl? How is your brother?

Naomi stays with me while the nurses and doctors are gone. My nurse comes back in, she says your brother is okay, and I smile. Then she frowns, and then she says, "I'm sorry, your daughter didn't make it," You are gone, you did not even have a chance.

Years pass; your brother is 10 now, he looks so much like him it hurts me. I wonder if you would have looked like him too, that evil bastard took my innocence. But since then I got help so I could be a good mum to Dassel. You would have been ten too, I wonder if you would have been tall like I was when I was ten.

Naomi has been with me and Dassel through everything. I love her; I hope you are okay with that. Dassel does not understand why he does not have a daddy, but he is still young. I will tell him the truth one day, just as I would have told you.

I get pregnant again when Dassel is 16; he will be a great big brother, just as if I am sure, you would have been a great big sister. I found out that the baby inside of me is a little girl. I am taking better care of myself than I did with you and your brother, but I am still scared that she is not going to make it; just as you did not.

I want you to know, even if I did not know you, that I love you with all of my heart. I am so sorry that I did not take better care of myself and that I put you in danger. I am sorry I was so selfish. I am sorry I could not save you.

I believe God had a will; that you are in Heaven with him right now, fulfilling something that destiny just could not let you fulfill here on earth. I hope you are waiting at heaven's gates for me when I pass, because you will be forever in my heart, my beautiful baby, Destiny.


End file.
